


Hellfire

by brokensoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoulmates/pseuds/brokensoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd set this sometime during Season 4, Sam is desperate to show how much he needs Dean.<br/>Dean is desperate to reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

They were on a case, boring salt-and-burn, run of the mill hunt. Summer heat frying their brains in a sticky motel, nondescript middle of nowhere, who gives a fuck. Dean couldn’t breathe from the staleness in the room, so he went to get food and air; came back to Sam naked on his bed, squirming and rubbing his dick.

Normally, they took care of this sorta thing in the shower while the other one was asleep. So this is a surprise, a mixed bag of a surprise.

Sam is sprawled out on the bed, hand on his dick and eyes closed. He's biting his lip and holding back some quiet noises. He probably doesn’t know Dean is back.

Dean's brain begins to misfire. He should leave the room and come back later, but he's curious, and if he's honest with himself he's aroused. It felt like he was coming undone, unraveling at the seams; Like a piece of him had been picked at and pulled apart until it turned him inside out. It felt like he was on a torture rack and being stretched out, spread so thin his skin couldn’t contain him. What he was doing, about to do, was wrong.

Dean could devour Sam. He's thought about it, a lot. He's fantasized about biting down on Sam's neck, licking away the salty sweat from Sam's collarbones. He's imagined shoving a knee between Sam's thighs and pressing a hand to Sam's chest, pushing him down and wrapping his other hand around Sam's dick. He's imagined getting his brother off, imagined getting off in his brother.

He's thought about it at length in the shower, jerking off to the picture in his head. That's different than what he's doing, about to do. This is crossing a line, this is going to another level of fucked up. This is going to a place they can't come back from. He shouldn't be like this, he's sick. He shouldn't be needing to feel his brother like this, needing to be in him.

But he can’t resist. He quietly tiptoes further into the motel and sits on the other bed, praying it doesn’t creak. 

It does. Dean’s face reddens, Sam looks over and they make eye contact.

Dean suddenly has a lump in his throat and can't say anything, but he can smile. Hiding behind his macho bravado is all Dean's got, that and a bag of grease and a hard-on. He flashes Sam a bright smile to which Sam responds by thrusting up in the bed, rolling his head to the side and moaning out a throaty, dangerous "Dean."

Fuck. Dean can’t recall a time he undid his belt so fast.

This is wrong, this is bad. But he wants it, it feels good. Sam's prepared, lube in the nightstand. Dean doesn't think anything of it until later. He makes quick work of touching Sam, gently and sweetly. Sam's mouth opens and Dean chases wet kisses and holds himself above Sam, pressing into him. It's warm and tight and the smells around him are delighting all his senses. The sounds too, Sam makes sounds. His brother makes him weak. Sam moans below Dean, a guttural soul shattering tone, reminding him of exactly who he was pounding into.

Fucking him was breaking Dean's heart, felt good but it was wrong. Just as much as his brain wouldn't stop reminding him, his body wouldn't let him stop.

Sam squirmed around Dean's dick, his stupid pink mouth open in an O, his heavy lidded eyes closed and his cheeks turning a deep pink. He was a little sweaty, very hot, his dick hard, translucent white strands on his stomach. Watching the expressions on Sam’s face as Dean kept a steady rhythm and hit that spot, right there, that made Sam moan tipped Dean over the edge.

Coming inside his brother tore his soul to shreds.

Dean pulled himself off of Sam, and rolled over on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling fan and laid there, silent, fucked up and lost. Sam opened his eyes, turned towards Dean and didn't say anything. Concern and fear as well as contentment danced at war on his face.

He was just as fucked up, maybe more so.

Dean felt Sam’s fingertips brush against his thigh and he tensed up, afraid of what came next. 

"Love you," Sam said, voice barely above a whisper, but deafening in the silence that followed.

Dean turned his head to look Sam in the eyes. "That doesn't make this okay."

Sam sat up and shook his head. "I know, I mean under normal circumstances, yeah, it's not okay. but we're all we've got and I -"

"I know."

Dean feels guilty, but it's not just him. Sam's right. They're not normal, they've never been under normal circumstances. This situation they're in, what they're doing, it's because of who they are - what they are. Brothers. Soulmates. More than that. 

They don't really talk about it after it happens. It happens and it's theirs. It's another puzzle piece in their fucked up lives. Demons, hunting, angels, incest.

It didn’t matter anyway.

Loving his brother stitched his soul back to whole.


End file.
